


My First Kiss Went A Little Like This (...Except It Didn't)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Awkwardness, F/F, Pre-Canon, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily never was very good at parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Kiss Went A Little Like This (...Except It Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) prompt "party".

Emily never was very good at parties. She didn’t know any of the nineties songs people seemed to be nostalgically singing along to, drink made her dizzy, the idea of drugs made her anxious and she was never quite aloof enough to be stylishly socially awkward. Not like Naomi, she thought with a dazed smile as she watched her best friend sip around a slice of lime wedged in the neck of a bottle of premium lager, no doubt. Jeans actually ripped, not bought that way and her top covered in paint that somehow looked more like art than anything Emily had ever seen at the Tate or the Louvre. She looked- “You look hot.”

“Yeah, it’s boiling in here, want to go outside?” Naomi asked, miming a cigarette, not even close to what Emily had meant.

Outside should have been fresher, clearer but instead it turned hot into cold sweat, loud music into ringing ears and the shot she’d politely necked swirled in her stomach like it had wanted out. She took the cigarette from Naomi without saying a word, leaning in while Naomi lit it, a bit closer than was probably needed. Her eyes closed, sure this was it, her first kiss, as Naomi took the cigarette out of her mouth, leaving her leaning in, lips still puckered around nothing, waiting on _nothing_ as the seconds awkwardly passed.

“I only wanted a toke, calm down,” Naomi laughed, putting the cigarette back in her mouth. “Here, it’s all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
